


Evil in the night

by CuckooTrooke



Series: Bottom!Adam [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the rare times Sauli got so jealous it was obvious and it lead into one of the rare times of him topping Adam. <i>Hard</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos, possible mistakes, etc. Sorry for everything in this fiction I just HAD TO WRITE SOME PORN.

"Why are you acting like this? What is up with you?" Adam asked Sauli when they had returned from the club. They came home early since Sauli did nothing put sulked for some reason. 

"Nothing is up with me" Sauli replied, rolling his eyes.

"Right. Sulk all you want, I'm going to take a shower. Tell me when you're ready to talk" Adam said and pulled his boots off his feet. He tossed them in his wardrobe, not bothering to put them there properly. 

"You think I didn't see it?" Sauli asked then, watching as Adam was taking off his bracelets and rings.

Adam frowned, "See what? That I threw my boots messily in the wardrobe?"

"No. Those guys. I excused myself for 2 minutes and they were all over you. When I came back, one of them gave me a dirty smirk and shamelessly put his hand on your ass" Sauli squealed. He was mad. And jealous. It's not like him to get so jealous over Adam but now it just happened.

It made him realize that Adam has his eager takers. Adam is gorgeous; Beautiful face, fit body, toned ass and a package that doesn't go unnoticed by any pair of eyes who is interested in men.

"I pushed his hand away" Adam noted calmly.

"But you just laughed! Like it wasn't a big deal to you"

Adam sighed, sliding his leather west off his shoulders. This is not how he planned this night to go. The last thing he expected to happen is Sauli to get jealous. Usually Adam’s the one scrunching his teeth whenever someone tries to flirt with Sauli. 

Sauli watched Adam's bare shoulders, only the thin straps of his white top covering them. His beautiful arms; Biceps, tattoos and the freckles he can barely see in the dimness of the bedroom. 

"It's a club, Sauli. Touching happens. The point is, I pushed his hand away. Because I have a boyfriend" Adam continued calmly and turned towards Sauli, "Can't we just forget about this? You're the one I go home with"

"Damn right you are" Sauli hissed. Adam gulped, his cock twitching in his pants at the tone of Sauli's voice. It was quite hot...

"You go crazy every time someone flirts with me even a little" Sauli reminded, "But I'm used to fan boys talking to you, even flirting"

Adam turned back around and took off his necklace, placing it on his nightstand. He'll put everything in the drawer later, now he’s feeling too lazy. 

"Then why are you acting like that? You've never been like this" Adam sighed, pulling his white top over his head. He tossed it towards the chair but it missed by an inch, falling on the floor but oh well. 

Sauli rolled his eyes, walking to take the top off the floor and folded it on the chair. 

Then without any warning, Adam felt Sauli cup his cock and give it a squeeze. Soon he found himself on his back from their bed, pinned down by Sauli’s arms and thighs. Sauli has hell of strength in his muscles when he wants to use it. 

"Just shut your pretty mouth" Sauli whispered, "This night made me realize things. It made me realize how easily you could be tempted due to all those pretty boys circling you. And I just have to better than them so I can keep you"

Adam opened his mouth to say something but Sauli had his palm over his mouth before he could think. He and Sauli have talked about the temptation problem and Adam thought they're done with it. The twinks are not even comparable to Sauli, they could never give him deeper love.

" _Shut. Up_ " Sauli hissed, "I wanted my man all by myself tonight. Call me selfish but I don’t care right now"

Okay, Adam's dick is even more excited now. Sauli is so freaking hot when he's mad or jealous over him. 

Sauli pushed his mouth against Adam's, ravishing his mouth as the need to own and possess drove him. Adam could do nothing but whimper in the kiss, fingers desperately tangled in Sauli’s hair. 

Sauli's sucked his lips rather roughly, his tongue slipping out and into Adam's mouth, his hand possessively on Adam's throat. Adam moaned, lowering his hand to touch the side of Sauli's face, but Sauli grabbed both of his hands, pinning them against the mattress above Adam’s head. 

Adam gasped, his leg curling behind Sauli’s leg as he bucked his hips, desperate for friction. 

Sauli swirled his tongue around Adam’s and he didn't pull away until he needed to take a breath, Adam's lips were already deliciously red and swollen due to harsh suction.

They shared a long look once they both had gotten their eyes open. Sauli moved his other hand from Adam's wrist to his cheek and stroked his skin with his thumb. Just to soothe them both and to remind them that no one was really mad here. Just frustrated and jealous. No one is going to get hurt. 

He lowered his mouth on Adam's neck. Adam automatically bent his head and closed his eyes, letting Sauli take whatever he wanted to take. Sauli could taste make-up, sweat and skin as he sucked the patch of skin beneath Adam's ear. Right where Adam likes it and Sauli knows it better than anyone else could. 

It makes Adam’s body restless and his breathing goes uneven. 

Sauli pulled away for a second, eyeing the reddening area his mouth had been on. He licked over the skin before latching his mouth back there, sucking harder now. Adam moaned quietly, his body moving against the heat of Sauli’s body in sudden rush of _need_. 

He hissed when Sauli bit him. It wasn't just a gentle, teasing nip he always does but he actually bit him. Then he continued with nipping, going lower and towards Adam’s throat, sucking in turn. He sucked briefly on Adam’s throat before licking his way lower until he reached Adam’s chest. The hair tickled his chin and lips as he dragged his mouth to Adam’s nipple. 

Sauli latched his mouth on the left nipple and sucked hard, making Adam's back slightly arch off the mattress, his noises louder now. Sauli could make him writhe with need just by sucking on his nipples. 

Sauli pinched the right one with his fingers while he bit down on the left. Adam winched.

Sauli pulled away and grabbed Adam by the hips, turning him around on his stomach not so gently. Adam's brains doesn't even have time to react in Sauli's moves but his dick reacts to them for certain, now hard against the bed.

Sauli cupped Adam's butt cheeks and squeezed through the denim of his pants. This right here was way too close to that twink's hand, Sauli thought.

He slapped the delicious ass, sound echoing in the room. 

Sauli got on his hands and knees, hovering over Adam's body. He thrust his hips down and nudged Adam's ass with his hard on.

Adam swallowed in anticipation, pushing his bottom against Sauli's crotch. Sauli dropped his whole body on top of Adam and nosed the back of his neck while dry humping his ass. 

Adam could hear and feel his harsh breathing as he moved closer to his ear and nipped his earlobe. Adam gasped.

“You’re mine” Sauli murmured.

He pushed himself up on his knees and pulled Adam's hips off the bed, ass up. Adam could do nothing but grunt, bottom tightly against Sauli's front. Sauli was sure his dick would break its way out of his pants any second now as he rubbed it against Adam’s gorgeous ass. 

Sauli reached out to unbuckle Adam's belt and pull down the zipper of his pants. Then he pulled the pants lower, just beneath the curve of Adam's ass.

"Geez... Someone is in a rush" Adam mumbled when he heard Sauli unbuckle his own belt and felt him scoot down on top of him again, Adam flat on his stomach "Where's all the- Ah..."

Okay, lips pressed right beneath his ear is enough to make his mouth slack and his words disappear. Sauli reached out to grab a lube and a condom from the top drawer and sat on the back of Adam's thighs.

He didn't want to spend too much time on this. Or course he would _never_ hurt Adam but he's just planning to be quicker now. He's feeling a little impatient, no doubt about it.

Sauli settled down and spread Adam's cheeks, giving a one long lick across his hole. Adam let out a heavy breath which turned into a gasp when the tip of Sauli's tongue poked through his resistance.

Sauli grasped his ass, probably enough to bruise the skin with his fingers. 

Adam clutched the sheets when he felt Sauli's first finger tease its way inside of him, along with his tongue. Sauli circled his hole and curled his finger, knowing that it would hit Adam's prostate, while licking around the hole.

"Fuck...!" Adam hissed, hips bucking helplessly against the mattress.

Sauli smacked his ass cheek, "Watch your mouth"

Adam groaned, burying his face to the pillow. Sauli pulled his mouth away and spurted some lube on his fingers. He teased two fingers inside, thrusting them in and out of Adam and stretched the tight ring of muscle.

"You know,,, Just turn around" Sauli hissed, pulling his fingers off, "I need to see your face when I fuck you and I need to fuck you right _now_ "

Adam obeyed and Sauli pulled the pants off his legs in one swift move. Then he stared at the condom wrapper on the bed, chewing on his bottom lip.

Adam raised his head to see what's taking so long.

"Sauli,,, My hole is not gonna stay loose forever"

Sauli glanced at him in the eyes. His brows were still burrowed together and there was this fiery look in his eyes. It made Adam's dick jump and he suddenly didn’t want to talk anymore. Or maybe he should, just to see that hot look on Sauli’s face. 

Sauli sighed, pulling his cock out and tore the condom wrapper off and rolled the condom on. He wants to bareback someday but he wants to enjoy it, let it be slow and sweet and look at Adam in the eyes while doing it. Now it's not right time, considering the circumstances.

He lubed his cock and grabbed Adam's legs, spreading them wider apart and towards Adam’s shoulders, and pushed his cock inside.

Adam gritted his teeth at the feeling of stretching. It didn't really hurt but stung quite a lot considering the short preparation, but he relaxed soon as Sauli gave him his time, he always does. When Sauli felt Adam relax around him, he started thrusting.

Usually he starts slow but now he just needed to have it fast and a little harder than normally. He needed to _have Adam_ , show him who he belongs to.

"No one else gets to see you like this" Sauli whispered into Adam's ear, and nipped his earlobe, "I'm the only one… _Fuck_ , you’re tight…"

Adam's mouth gaped open, gasps and moans pouring out even though he intended to say that it’s true, no one gets to see him like this. At the same time he wasn’t sure should he talk yet. 

Adam bent his head back and closed his eyes in bliss. No denying, Adam’s sex face is freaking gorgeous, Sauli thought. Sauli slammed his hips against Adam’s ass, tearing a groan out of Adam’s throat; A mix of pain and pleasure. 

Adam has always been very vocal in bed too. Sauli loves that. He loves it so fucking much and it turns him on more than anything else. 

Adam gasped in surprise when Sauli threw his legs on his shoulders and leaned down to capture Adam’s lips into a kiss. It was a wet, passionate kiss with tongue swirling together in just a few seconds. Adam could only moan when Sauli’s tongue pushed its way into his mouth, all dominant and possessive. 

As Adam reached out to touch, Sauli grabbed his hands once again and pinned them against the cushions. This time he locked his fingers with Adam while keeping his hands pressed down. 

Adam squeezed his hand back. 

He whimpered, rocking his body up to meet Sauli’s thrusts and make his cock sink deeper inside of him. He moaned when he felt Sauli’s dick hit his prostate on a hard thrust, making him see stars in the dim room. 

“That’s right, baby” Sauli hissed, pulling away from the kiss for a second “I love hearing you… These sounds that others can only dream about hearing” 

Every moan, gasp, groan, whimper… It’s a heaven to Sauli’s ears. 

Sauli left Adam’s ravished lips and moved to kiss and nibble his jawline down his ear. He could see the hickey he made earlier, now a bit darkened. 

Adam hummed in pleasure when Sauli sucked on the skin, obviously not caring about the fact that the hickeys will be visible tomorrow. Fuck, he wanted them to be so visible they scream at people.

Adam let his legs down from Sauli’s shoulders and wrapped them around Sauli’s waist, bucking himself against Sauli’s body as he seeked a skin contact for his desperately hard cock. Sauli knew the voices that were pouring out of him, the quiet whimpers and moans that alone pleaded Sauli to touch him. 

Sauli slowed down his thursts a little, pressed their foreheads together and let go of Adam’s hands so he could wrap his hand around Adam’s dick. Fuck, that soft exhale Adam makes almost every time Sauli closes his fingers around his cock. 

But nothing beats the dreamy moan when Sauli rubs his thumb over the wet tip. 

“You love that” Sauli murmured smugly. 

He started stroking Adam’s length with a regular pace, his grip firm. Adam moved with the strokes, pushing his cock through Sauli’s fist and backing up towards Sauli’s cock. It was angled just perfectly inside him and it stimulated his prostate on every thrust. 

Pre-cum was oozing out of the slit and Sauli used it to slick Adam’s cock and started jerking him off faster. Adam was squirming, his back arching off the bed and legs tightening and loosening around Sauli’s body as his orgasm was building and ready to be released. 

“Fuck, baby…” Sauli whispered, dropping his head into the crook of Adam’s neck and inhaled his scent. Cologne, sweat, just Adam… 

Sauli flicked his tongue over Adam’s sweet spot on his neck and that sent Adam over the edge. He clutched the sheets as he came, cum spurting on their sweaty bodies and dribbling on Sauli’s fingers which were still just as tightly around him, pumping through the after shakes. 

Adam moaned, his whole body jerking at the touch that felt so damn good but almost too much on his sensitive skin right now. 

As his muscles contracted, Sauli allowed himself to cum too. With Adam’s tight hole around him he could cum faster than he’d like to admit but fortunately he has learned to control his pleasure. 

Sauli didn’t care that his hand was messy, he still had to cup Adam’s face and kiss him through his own orgasm. Adam hummed, finally daring to reach out and touch again so he placed his hands on both sides of Sauli’s neck. 

When he wave passed, Sauli pulled away from the kiss and just breathed against Adam’s face, foreheads pressed together. Sauli pulled out of Adam very slowly and carefully and tossed the condom but he wasn’t ready to break the trance between them yet so he kept his face close to Adam’s, lips ghosting near each other’s. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

He just had to ask. 

Adam shook his head as no. Sauli gave him a small smile and got up, going into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth then returned to Adam. He wiped his stomach and chest before gently going over Adam’s satisfied cock. 

“There’s my own cum on my face” Adam murmured, his voice coarse. 

“Sorry” Sauli chuckled and leaned over to brush off cum on Adam’s cheek, “Kinda hot though…”

“Kinky fucker” Adam smiled and watched Sauli wipe his own stomach before he took the washcloth in the laundry. Adam felt so blissed and tired due to the hot jealous sex he barely had enough energy to turn on the bedside lamp. 

Sauli returned to the bedroom and stood at the end of the bed, looking at Adam. Normally Adam would smile at him but now he didn’t for some reason and Sauli started thinking if this was too much. 

“I’m sorry I kind of lost it there… I dunno what got into me” Sauli said and crawled back on the bed. 

“Jealousy got into you” Adam beamed and it was enough to put Sauli at ease, “There is probably fingerprints on my ass” he frowned playfully, lips in a pout. 

“You think? Here let me check” Sauli teased and pulled Adam on his stomach, “Nah, everything good here” He said and gently slapped Adam’s right buttock. Adam laughed, squirming away from Sauli’s hold. 

Sauli smiled and pulled Adam into his embrace instead, “I love you. _My_ Adam” 

Adam grinned, raising his head and looked at Sauli adoringly in the eyes, “Well, _your_ Adam loves you back even more” he said and pecked Sauli on the lips. 

“Not possible” Sauli whispered, stealing another kiss from Adam, “Not possible” he repeated, going for another soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who's interested; I am working on my every fic. I will update as soon as I have time and I apologize it takes so long for some of my fics.  
> I'm still here, I swear! 
> 
> And THANK YOU for the 97 kudos' on Silent Screams. It means a lot to me ♥ 
> 
> Ready for some new updates and fluffy/kinky/just porny one shots?


End file.
